


Secrets

by MomentsAway



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Mugen gets a taste of his own medicine





	Secrets

His nose wrinkled as he caught a waft of honey, or vanilla… something equally sickly sweet. He scowled at them as they joined the growing crowd around a vendor selling soaps and oils that stunk up that whole side of the road. 

She’d yell at him until she was blue in the face if he tried to spend any part of _their_ money on himself, like for instance, getting a whore. It was ‘Mugen, you pervert!’ this and, ‘How could you spend our hard earned money on something so frivolous?’ that.

But no, no, no. When Fish Face wanted to spend a fortune on his stupid sandalwood soap, she was practically throwing their ‘hard earned’ money at him. 

Damned if that soap didn’t linger on the bastard’s skin all day long, catching Mugen off guard when they sparred. He’d pause for the wrong critical moment to close his eyes and inhale Jin’s scent; sandalwood and earthy sweat. That smell went straight to his groin. 

That same moment was long enough to catch a jab to the ribs and an amused stare from the ronin. It was almost like Jin rubbed or bumped against Mugen on purpose- like he knew the vagrant would be confused by the combination of fighting and lust.

It was cheating!

It was unfair is what it was.

But she’d gotten her way in the end. 

As usual.

oOo

“Listen woman, a man has needs! Now loosen the purse strings damn it!” 

She planted her hands firmly on her hips and jutted out her chin in that way that made him want to kiss her… after he slapped her.

“No.”

He growled.

She stared, unimpressed. 

“Gimme some money or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Her voice challenged him even as her body betrayed her and she took a step back.

His brow furrowed momentarily at her withdrawal. He mirrored her actions unconsciously and stepped back as well, fighting the urge to smack her for being stupid enough to think he’d actually smack her.

“I’ll tell Lover Boy that you spy on him while he’s bathing.”

She gasped. Her face paled and she looked as if he’d stolen the last dumpling.

“You wouldn’t!”

His grin was immediate; a hunter certain of catching it’s prey. Grey eyes narrowed as he saw his opportunity and ran with it.

“I sure would.” He paused for dramatic effect, “You know I would.”

She watched his face with wary eyes, frowning. Her smalls hand found their way to her neck and balled into a fists, one of his favourite mannerisms of hers.

He waited as she deliberated. 

Jin was speaking to an innkeeper about rooms for them. He’d shooed Mugen and Fuu out as their bickering began getting louder and less likely to be ignored. 

They stood in the alley between the inn and the teahouse next door. He’d backed her up against the wall and was using his height as a weapon of intimidation. 

“How much, um, does a woman cost?” Her voice was soft and shy. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. There was a pink flush across her cheeks. 

“Depends on what ya want her for.”

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Come on, I know you know what whores do. It ain’t like ya never been in a whorehouse.” His fingernails dug into his palms as he recalled her sitting behind wooden bars, all dressed up and painted on like… like a common whore. He hid his rage at the memory behind a cocky smile.

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t do anything!” She was defiant, chin jutting and hands on her slim hips again.

“Ya got any ryo in that bag?”

“Ryo?!” She clutched the small bag closer to her chest as her brown eyes widened in disbelief.

His anger rose unbidden and he stomped his geta in frustration. “Gimme the goddamned bag, bitch!” 

He snatched at it, but that flying rat thing of hers appeared out of her kimono and snapped at his fingers, squealing triumphantly as he fell backward in surprise and landed on his ass.

He let loose a string of expletives as he stood, dusting himself off. His glare intensified when she started giggling.

“Give. Me. Money.”

She shook her head, laughing harder at his anger.

“Now.” His voice was low and gruff, not leaving room for argument.

Fuu stifled her laughter and finally dug through the bag, the sound of money clinking against itself making his mouth water.

She held up a shiny, flat coin and waved it at him her eyes still crinkled with laughter. 

She yanked it back when he reached for it, clucking her tongue at him and tucking the rat thing back into her kimono. His eyes lingered on her chest where the thing had disappeared.

“So, one thing before you go, Mugen.” He didn’t like the tone of her voice. There was a definite lift to it, that one she got whenever she knew she’d won but knew that he hadn’t realized it yet. 

It was him to take a step back this time, suddenly wary of her.

“How did you know I was spying on Jin?”

His mouth dried up and his tongue felt like it had expanded in his mouth, leaving no room to maneuver his witty words or produce his trademark excuses. He couldn’t even tell her to fuck off.

Now the predator, Fuu advanced on him, grinning as his back hit the wall of the inn.

“I mean, there are only two options here,” she held up a small hand and counted off on her fingers. 

“Either you were spying on me, in which case you are a pervert and I hate you, or,” she took a deep breath and met his eyes, staring at him with an intensity that made him squirm with discomfort.

“You were the one spying on Lover Boy.” She winked. He cringed at the gesture.

Again, words escaped him. All he could do was stammer stupidly.

“I-I wasn’t- you little- I never-” Mugen gave up finally.

He fixed her with his most lethal glare and leaned towards her.

“What’ll it take to keep that big trap of yours shut?”

She smiled so wide it made her eyes close. The ryo was already gone, back into the depths of the purse.

“No more whores.”

“Now wait just a damn minute! That’s not fair!” He snarled at her, but she didn’t back down.

She tried not to breathe in his foul breath as he huffed on her. She ignored the fist he was making and the clawed fingers slowly creeping towards her neck.

Raising up on her tip-toes and leaning close to him she whispered, “Why do you need them when you have us?”

She slipped away from and walked back towards the inn slowly, with a sway to her hips that he was sure wasn’t ever there before.

He leaned against the wall. Not because his knees were weak, but because he wanted to. Damn it.

His fingers scratched at his head as he considered his new options and decided that losing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
